inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock of Kuthian
The Rock of Kuthian was a mysterious location first mentioned to Eragon by Solembum the werecat. Solembum told Eragon that when all seemed lost and his power was insufficient, to speak his name to the Rock of Kuthian in order to open the Vault of Souls. The nature and whereabouts of the rock were not disclosed. It is possible that the Rock of Kuthian may be the fourth and smallest peak of Helgrind. Eragon later discussed Solembum's words with Arya. She said the name sounded vaguely familiar as if from a dream, but she could not recall why. Oromis also said this when Eragon later mentioned it to him. This may mean that it has a curse on it similar to that of the Forsworn's dragons, where anyone who knows its name quickly forgets it, even (In the case of the dragons, but probably not the Rock of Kuthian, as it is unlikely to be sentient) themselves. Some speculate that she may have heard it while captive in Eragon. In the third book, Brisingr, Oromis revealed the Rock of Kuthian "struck a familiar chord in his memory", but failed to recall it. He told Eragon that he would search in his scrolls for it, but doubted he would find any information of use. Speculation *Some fans believe that the Rock of Kuthian is Helgrind, and that the Vault of Souls is also there. However, this seems unlikely as Eragon explored it thoroughly in Brisingr. Another reason that it is unlikely is the fact that it was the Ra'zac's lair. The Ra'zac probably would have explored it thoroughly during their stay. *Some believe that the Rock of Kuthian may be on the island of Vroengard or in the city of Doru Araeba. * It also may be possible that the Rock of Kuthian may be the stone that Eragon used to scry when Brom and Eragon were being chased by Urgals on their way from Teirm to Dras Leona. *It is possible that Kuthian may have been a dragon, and that said rock of Kuthian is his or her Eldunari. When Eragon says his name, the dragon will know that he is good and it will help him. * The Vault of Souls might not have any power, but the dragon egg might be there. * Greeni might hatch for Eragon, making him the first known rider with two dragons. this is highly unlikey, though it would be pretty cool. as for 'power' and 'kuthian', having another dragon would give him a lot more power and greeni's name might be kuthian. also, if Arya becomes the next rider, they could blend their minds, therefore Eragon would have more power. the rock of kuthian might be in the cave where brom died and in the back, Eragon finds a passage. in that passage he would find the rock and as he holds it, it shows him wher the vault of souls is. he would then go there and speek his name, and it would open, allowing him to bring back people, dragons, and other powerful creatures. *Eragon and Roran go to Helgrind to rescue Katrina at the beginning of Brisingr (book). When they succeed, Eragon stays to look around. It is possible that he overlooked the Rock of Kuthian and the third egg and he will come back later and discover them. *The Rock of Kuthian may also be the the third dragon egg, because dragon eggs look very similar to rocks, though this seems unlikely. But Remember, Eragon even thought that Saphira's egg was a stone. As for increasing Ergon's power as Solembum said, having another rider on his side would certainly increase Ergon's power, albeit not directly. *It is possible that this is the "Void" where souls go after they die. therefore, all dragons, humans, elves, dwarves, and anything else that has energy could pour it into Eragon, similar to the way that he absorbs them from living things and how the Eldunari work. * Another possible theory is that the Rock of Kuthian/Vault of Souls is hidden deep in The Spine, and that's where Galbatorix lost half his army. They might have discovered the Rock/Vault and Galbatorix thought they couldn't be trusted. * In Brisingr, Glaedr mentions "Du Fells Nángoröth" (the mountains in the center of the Hadarac Desert) as the place where dragons kept their Eldunarí before the forming of the pact between the dragons and the elves. This may be the Rock of Kuthian ("rock" easily alludes to one of the mountains, and "Kuthian" could simply be someone's name or title, translated to "Nángoröth" in the ancient language), containing the Vault of Souls (souls referring to the Eldunarí, which are in essence the souls of dragons). * It is possible that Solembum is referring to the Eldunari when it mentions "when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian..." as Eragon would be able to obtain greater power through the Eldunari. *It is also possible that the rock, might not be a rock at all. Rock may also mean a foundation, or building/fortress made of stone. Rock could also mean strength. *The Rock Of Kuthian may be the barrier of the Vault of Souls, which holds Eldunari not stolen by Galbatorix. *The Rock of Kuthian may in fact belong to Galbatorix, and the Vault of Souls is indeed the location where Galbatorix keeps his immense hoard of stolen Eldunari. *(to the last paragraph) why would Galbatorix use Eragon's name as the password? * In Paolini's fourth book, Eragon Shadeslayer may find the location and information on the Rock of Kuthian through Glaedr. As in Brisingr, Oromis tells Eragon that the name Rock of Kuthian was familiar to him, and as Oromis and Glaedr are bonded, Glaedr may recall it and inform Eragon through the Eldunari. * The Rock of Kuthian may be a closely guarded secret of the dwarves, seeing as they are made of stone. * The Rock of Kuthian could also be(as stated above) a place in Uru'baen like a fountain or such encrusted with gems and precious stones that was built by the elves during it's time as Ilirea and something on it, or in it, could be a secret horde of Eldunari or Bid'Daum's Eldunari, or Bid'Daum could be the actual spine itself as in the book they often refer to a part of the spine as the tailbone of the spine and Eragon might just have to say his name to get Bid'Daum to release his Eldunari. * The Rock of Kuthian could be the forest of stone that Orik showed Eragon in Brisingr. Hes may just have to go there and speak his name. The whole forest could collapse, revealing tons of Eldunari, thus we would have the vault of souls. * It is possible that The Rock of Kuthian refers to the Eldunari of a dragon of the Forsworn. This would explain why some find the name familiar but are otherwise unable to recall. aefrythstyuth6 Category:Places